


The first kiss

by newbie_birb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie_birb/pseuds/newbie_birb
Summary: Based on seven heaven byasmoluvsyou.tumblr.comandthegreatmammon.tumblr.comThis is based on an RP what happened before is that Asmodeus had a mental breakdown after a human insisted on hugging him as he was in a vulnerable state leading him to lock himself into the attic to feel safe. After trying to leave the attic once more with Mammon he fails yet Mammon is there to catch him and bring him comfort.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on seven heaven by
> 
> asmoluvsyou.tumblr.com
> 
> and 
> 
> thegreatmammon.tumblr.com
> 
> This is based on an RP what happened before is that Asmodeus had a mental breakdown after a human insisted on hugging him as he was in a vulnerable state leading him to lock himself into the attic to feel safe. After trying to leave the attic once more with Mammon he fails yet Mammon is there to catch him and bring him comfort.

Asmodeus felt Mammon’s fingers gently tapping on the back of his hand as he hummed the memorable melody which bonded the fallen angels since their juvenile years.The preceding days seemed nothing more than a bad movie they had watched together and yet, Asmodeus seemed to have crumbled more than what one would have thought. Sitting in Mammon’s lap seemingly half of his size, Asmodeus felt safe almost at home. Nothing could touch him or hurt him when he was in Mammon’s arms. Questioning the growing feelings in the depth of his soul, he tried to stay as far as possible away from him, abandon him the way he always did with those that became too close to him and yet despite his efforts he found himself falling asleep in his arms or found the elder demon in the room during any free moment he had. 

Leaning his head against Mammon’s chest as he listened to it crack, a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Lowering his lids, not completely but just enough so he could still see the large hand intertwined with his own, he let himself be lulled in by Mammon’s warm scent while just letting the image of their fingers burn into his memory. The warm brown skin contrasting with his, the golden rings seemingly giving his skin the golden glow from within how could he not be enticed by him. Still picking at the familiar rings, Asmodeus inhaled deeply while Mammon gently rocked him in his lap, his thumb tenderly stroking over one of his thighs while he seemingly pulled Asmodeus closer to his body. 

“Come here,” Mammon murmured against Asmodeus’s head. They were already as close as possible and yet, even he felt the need to pull his unknown admirer even closer to his body.

The last few mild tones sounded in the otherwise desolate room, Asmodeus shifted, slightly exhausted though, the overriding need to be close to Mammon was bigger than the urge to fall asleep. Craving more skin contact, Asmodeus looked up at the white-haired demon, his pained eyes carefully following the lovely curves and dips of his face, the arctic blue eyes hidden behind the yellow tinted shades that sat on the bridge of his nose. Turning his face slightly, Mammon looked at the silent form in his lap, a charming smile tugging gently at the corner of his lips. 

Asmodeus felt so sure, it felt right; it felt like he had to. Carefully placing his palm on Mammon’s cheek, he gently caressed him. Carefully parting his lips, he gently squeezed Mammon’s hand, his body yearning, begging, pleading as he stretched towards Mammon. 

“Mammon,” Asmodeus breathed one last time, love dripping off of each letter, soaked by the desire to love and be loved. Pressing his lips against Mammon’s something felt off. Had he done it wrong? Had he made a mistake? Slowly pulling out of the kiss, he timidly opened his eyes only to see Mammon wide-eyed before furrowing his brows.

“Wh- what? What?”, Mammon asked, his voice sharper than intended, forcing Asmodeus to flinch, his body pulling slightly away, the outstretched fingers curling back as if he had seared them on the burning flames of a candle. 

He shouldn’t have, it was inappropriate he was his brother, not by blood, but they had naturally kept the title from the celestial realm. 

“Haha, sorry. It was just the heat of the moment. You know me, I am such a slut,” Asmodeus said, each harsh word stinging as he vainly tried to get up and escape the uncomfortable situation. 

He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned those terrible words, desperately trying to squirm out of Mammon’s protecting arms as he felt him tighten his comforting embrace around him. Rotating his head towards Mammon he opened his mouth, he felt ambushed. Terrible panic rose. 

“MA-” Asmodeus called out before being cut off.

Swiftly placing his hand on the back of Asmodeus’s head, Mammon pressed his lips upon his. Clumsy, shaky lips roughly pressed against each other while both men felt like bursting. There was too much saliva and they couldn’t seem to figure out which way the other should turn. It was as if the two men had never kissed in their lives. Nervously trying to nip at Asmodeus’s lip, as they both sharply inhaled. Mammon accidentally bit him, naturally prompting a delighted giggle from Asmodeus, who cupped his face before carefully opening his mouth, inviting Mammon in. Still nervous, Mammon seemed to accomplish everything wrong there was to do, cursing himself before he wisely let Asmodeus take the lead. 

Hushed confessions whispered between passionate kisses as both men smiled at each other before willingly letting their cherry lips collide once again. Their tongues pressing against each other, swirling, gasps, whispers and giggles accompanying almost sensual dance to a tune that only the both of them could hear. It would be hard, they both knew yet, in that moment neither of them cared about the future it was all about the then and there. 


End file.
